Just the once
by mustang-lover51
Summary: Yuu x Allen fanfic. Their relationship got off to a rocky start, but will anything change? Will it be just the once? Rated M for later smutties.
1. Chapter 1

Just the once.

Yuu Kanda x Allen Walker.

_Hey guys! Just writing a short description to let you know that I've decided to bind two of my favourite bishies in a knot of everlasting love. The road is rocky and dangerous, but will the two be willing to brave the danger and face their feelings? It's a complicated start to the relationship and neither one wants to submit to the other. Also, as much as I want them to be Allen, Yuu and all D-Gray Man characters etc do not belong to me...sucks -_-'_

The rock.

"Are you crazy? You're sending me on _another _mission with the little pipsqueak? He nearly got us both killed last time!" Yuu shouted, Komui sat behind his desk smiling.

"I think it'll be good for you two. There's a certain...element...missing in your relationship. Now run along." He jested. Kanda's ears had steam escaping from them as he stormed off, passing Allen along the way and muttering some rather colourful words. Allen walked in to recieve his end of the mission.

"I take it I'm working with Kanda again?" Allen asked, almost knowingly. Komui laughed and sipped his drink.

"What makes you say that?" Komui grinned. Allen rolled his eyes and flicked his fringe.

"Just a guess. Judging by the 'pipsqueak' comment, I'll assume Kanda was talking about me." Allen said sarcastically. Komui explained the situation and Allen left to find Yuu.

On the way to Yuu's room, Allen became lost in his thoughts.

"Italy? That's kind of romantic in a way..." He thought. As soon as the word 'romantic' popped into his head, he shook it out.

"No no no no no!" Allen yelled. He looked up to see Yuu standing in front of him.

"What are you yelling about pipsqueak?" He said, standing in an intimidating way. Allen blushed, and acted defensive.

"I-it's nothing! I was just...we need to uh...the mission..." Allen trailed off. Yuu sighed and beckoned Allen to follow him. The silence was awkwardly thick, and Allen was lost in thought again.

Just lately, Allen's behaviour had changed and Komui seemed to like setting the two together for missions. Collecting innocence and stopping the Millenium Earl was important, but why Yuu? There had to be some reason Komui was doing this, and Allen was going to find out one way or another. But for now, a trip to Little Italy sounded like a good idea.

For that last year or so, Allen had been experiencing strange things. His emotions were more unstable than usual and his actions towards and around Yuu were almost mirrored in normality. Every time Allen saw or even thought about Yuu, his face got warmer, his heart would beat faster and his breathing increased. If ever Yuu noticed Allen's behaviour, he would run off and seek refuge in his room or wherever was far away from him. There were so many opportunities to tell Yuu how he felt, but the fear of rejection was too great. He'd experienced it once before, he didn't want that pain again. For now, Allen was happy to be so close to Yuu, but it appeared the feeling wasn't mutual.

The two boarded the plane and sat opposite one another, their finder busy at the front of the plane. There was always a silence surrounding these two, no matter what the situation. Allen stole a glance at Yuu, and blushed. He quickly looked back out of the window and watched the ground slowly move and disappear. All of this strange behaviour and blushing was starting to grab Yuu's attention, which was unusual since he usually didn't care what Allen did.

"What's going on squirt? You've been acting really funny around me lately. There something you're not telling me?" Yuu asked, getting right up in Allen's face. Needless to say this didn't help the blush.

"I uh...well you see...i-it's nothing." Allen grinned nervously, trying to ignore the glares from Yuu. The flight was long, and Yuu had fallen asleep. Allen's eyes travelled to the sleeping blue haired beauty, snoring softly opposite him.

Allen shifted up the seat until he was closer to Yuu. For once, his face was angerless and peaceful. He was so lovely when he slept, why did his attitude change when he was awake? Allen soon realised that his face was inches from Yuu's, their lips dangerously close. Allen's eyes were half lidded, and his mind wandered again.

"I have this uncontrollable urge to kiss him, but if I did...he'd probably kill me. What's going on with me?" Allen thought. Yuu's eyes flickered open and Allen panicked. He shot back, and ran for the bathroom. Yuu traced his movements to the back of the plane, where he vanished. A confused look was strewn across Yuu's face, what was with that kid?

In the bathroom, Allen was washing his face with cold water. He looked up, staring carefully at his face. The curse mark on his face stared back at him, and he placed a hand upon the mirror.

"What am I thinking?" He muttered, his breath fogging up the mirror. There was a knock at the door.

"Allen? It's...it's Yuu. Can I come in?" He asked. Allen hesitated for a moment.

"Uh...y-yeah sure." He replied, even though it was an odd request. Allen opened the door to allow Yuu to enter. It was a tight fight, but with Allen's small stature, it was just enough room.

Yuu leaned up against the sink, his arms folded across his chest.

"Seriously, what's with you? Every time I catch you looking at me you run off. Do you dislike me that much?" Yuu asked, looking at the floor. Allen didn't answer, he just sat on the toilet lid. Yuu kneeled in front of him, taking Allen's chin in his fingers. Allen blushed, and avoided Yuu's eye contact.

"I-it's not that I don't like you...I just...can't explain..." Allen trailed off. Yuu was determined to find out the deal with Allen, and he would do anything to get that answer.

Yuu leaned in closer to Allen, his blush deepening. There was an alarm sound, and as the two looked up they saw the seatbelt sign. They were landing soon. They rushed back to their seats, and fastened their belts. All the while, Yuu was looking at Allen, trying to read him as it were. When they were safely off the plane and preparing for their mission, Allen said something.

"Y-Kanda? Do you...like anyone?" Allen asked, stumbling Yuu.

"Well, it depends who that 'anyone' is." Yuu replied, his gaze fixed on Allen. Allen smiled sadly, and continued his work.

"Oh...Okay." He smiled, ready and waiting for Yuu. The two Exorcists and the finder headed to the location of the Innocence, only to find an Akuma had gotten there first.

Yuu and Allen rushed in, their weapons at the ready. Together, they yelled the words:

"Innocence, activate!"

The Akuma turned, the vessel of Innocence battered beneath them. Yuu and Allen fought frantically, the Akuma not winning quite yet. It drew out a massive attack, Yuu getting caught in the cross fire. His injuries were bad, and Allen was weakening as well. It all seemed to be over, until the vessel of Innocence cried out.

"Help...me...p-ple...ase..." They cried. Allen's rage increased, and he let out a shout the could be heard for miles. His arm illuminated the sky, morphing into the next level of anti-Akuma weapon. He attacked fiercely, destroying the Akuma with ease. Now was the real dilemma, help Yuu or run for the vessel. So he did what anyone would do, he carried Yuu over to the Innocence. They got what they came for, except Yuu got a little extra. His eyes were closed, but he was still alive.

Allen carried Yuu to a nearby place to be treated. The area was quiet, and Yuu's breathing was growing more faint. They were in quite a situation, Allen had overdone it with his weapon, and Yuu was in desperate need of help. Yuu slid down the wall, his body lying limp.

"Oh no, Kanda! Don't you die on me!" Allen yelled. Yuu's breathing halted, and Allen was left with only one option.

Flat on the ground, Yuu's head tilted back. Allen pressed on his chest, trying to get through to the heart. His fingers were pressed on his nose, constricting the air to one passage. Slowly, Allen moved in. Their lips became close, and Allen began to lose his nerves.

"Come on, he's going to die if you don't do this..." Allen thought, his face reddening. He pressed his lips tightly to Yuu's, forming a tight seal. He breathed air in, Yuu's chest rising and falling. On the last breath, Yuu's breathing returned to normal, now able to breath on his own. Allen's mouth was just leaving Yuu's, when a tongue slipped past his lips. Allen's eyes opened wide, not sure whether to be shocked or happy. Yuu's hand raised, gently holding the back of Allen's head and pressing it closer. Allen succumbed to the kiss, and was pulled on top of Yuu. They deepened their kiss, and Yuu's arms were wrapped securely around Allen's shoulders. Allen moved back, hazily peering into Yuu's eyes.

"Thank you Allen." Yuu smiled. This shocked Allen even more, the first sentence Yuu had said to him that didn't involve an insult, and actually had _sincerity _to it.

"K-Kanda? I need to uh...y-you're wounded..." Allen said, not making any sense. Yuu smiled and sat up.

"Relax, the wound wasn't that bad, it'll heal." He said. Allen was in awe, when did he 'like' him like that?

Allen shook his head, making sure this Kanda was the real one. Yuu turned, and smiled at him adding a wink in. That was Yuu Kanda alright, but something in him had changed. When they were ready, Tom their finder returned to them and they made their way back home, Innocence and all...just.

It was dinner at The Black Order, and Allen was sat by himself, picking at his normally scoffed food. Timcanpy was flying around his head, and resting every now and then.

"I don't get it Timcanpy, why Kanda?" Allen asked, turning to his golem. He said nothing, and flew off. Deepening his confusion, Allen returned to his meal. When he was done, he returned to his room. Any work from Komui would have to wait unless it was an Innocence trip. He lat on his bed, hands intertwined behind his head, his mind was it about Kanda that made him act so differently? The two had practically been enemies since they'd first met, despite being on the same team. And that kiss...what started as a life saving gesture, turned into something beautiful. A blush spread across Allen's face as he remembered that kiss, Yuu's lips were so soft...and warm.

Suddenly, he was snapped out of his trance as there was a knock at the door. Without waiting for an answer, Yuu invited himself in and locked the door.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" He asked, smirking. Allen was still in shock on the bed, his mind registering that yes, Yuu Kanda was in his room right now.

"N-no! I uh...w-what brings y-you here?" Allen stuttered, Yuu advancing towards him.

"I think you know perfectly well you little tease. You've been leaving me breadcrumbs, and I've been following them." Yuu said, his lips inches from Allen's.

"Help me..." Allen thought, wanting to lean in and meet their lips.

_OOOH! Aren't I the little minx? Will Kanda-san go through with the implied plan? It seems the rock is crumbling, and both Allen-kun and Kanda-san are getting experimental which means...YAOI MOMENT! Tune in next chapter for the exciting conclusion! _


	2. Chapter 2

Just the once.

Chapter 2 - Crumbling away

_Yeah! Chapter 2 and the conclusion to chapter 1. What will Yuu-san and Allen-kun get up to? And in a locked room no doubt... Hardcore Yaoi for all you happy-go-lucky fangirls and fanboys who lurve it X3_

Allen and Yuu were both staring deep into each other's eyes. All of Yuu's last words were resounding in Allen's head, swimming playfully around as if to entice him further.

"K-Kanda...I...We can't do...Tell me you're not p-planning what I think you are." Allen stuttered. Yuu smirked, flicking his tongue out.

"Depends what you think I'm planning." Yuu muttered, his deep sexy voice sending a shiver for each word down Allen's spine. It couldn't be real...there was no way Yuu Kanda, one of the most prestigious members of The Black Order, would act this way.

As Yuu leaned in closer, Allen's heart nearly stopped. Their lips pressed together so softly, so tender it was almost like they were afraid to kiss at all. Allen and Yuu pulled apart, staring into each other's eyes.

"Kanda...why?" Allen asked, his hands planted firmly beside him. Yuu smiled and looked at Allen's luscious lips.

"Why? Because...You've been teasing me for way too long, I feel it's time I got revenge on you." Yuu said, his hands holding onto Allen's wrists and moving them beside his head against the wall. He leaned in for another kiss, adding a little more force this time. Allen mewled into the kiss, being new to all of this anyway. He wanted to deny Yuu the privilege of having his way with him, but he felt there was some sort of spell being cast over him that prevented it. So instead, Allen moved his hands to become wrapped between Yuu's fingers.

Yuu's hands were slowly gliding down Allen's arms, across his shoulders and to his shirt. It was slowly being unbuttoned in front of his eyes, and he was powerless to stop it. Swiftly, Yuu removed Allen's shirt revealing the smooth milky skin beneath. He ran a hand through Allen's hair, carrying him into a lying position on the bed. Yuu traced a hand from Allen's collar bone down his chest, over his stomach and over his crotch. Allen moaned at the last touch, bucking his hips slightly. Yuu smirked, and leaned in to tease one of his nipples. Allen's voice was higher by about three pitches as Yuu's tongue reached his flesh.

"Kanda...P-please...don't...d-do this!" Allen protested, placing his hands on Yuu's head. His voice said one thing, his body said another.

"But you seem to be enjoying it, just let me have you Allen..." Yuu said, grabbing Allen's shirt and wrapping it around his wrists. With the shirt holding the hands in place, Yuu proceeded down south. His teeth were firmly on Allen's zipper, pulling it down teasingly. He pulled them off, taking the underwear with them and revealing Allen's aching member.

Allen looked towards Yuu, meeting eyes in a haze of pleasure. His face was getting a deeper red, his heart rate increasing as if he were in battle. Yuu's hands travelled up Allen's thighs, gliding gently over the soft skin. Allen tried to stop him, but his hands were tied firmly to the bed. He struggled tirelessly, hoping to break free. But apparently, Yuu was very good at tying knots.

"Come on Allen, you know you want it. I've seen you looking at me for a while, and not just to check on me. It's more often than that, and you always have a blush on your face, need any more clues?" Yuu asked, his hands now sliding along Allen's crotch and arousing him further, if it were at all possible.

"Kanda...please I...not like this." Allen moaned, not sure of what he wanted. Yuu leaned in and kissed him softly, earning yet another moan. He placed his fingers to his lips, and began coating them generously. His hand moved down between Allen's legs, and slowly entered him. There was some discomfort, but after a few thrusts, Allen became used to the feeling. As Yuu pressed his lips to Allen's, he inserted another finger, using a steady rhythm to prepare his snowy owl.

When Yuu's fingers brushed upon a certain spot inside of Allen, his hips bucked from the bed. He lay slightly panting as Yuu lay there feeling smug. He moved between Allen's legs, undoing his trousers and revealing his own member. He pressed it gently to Allen's entrance, and slowly proceeded to penetrate him. Allen moaned and wriggled in pain, and Yuu stroked his face gently.

"I'm sorry, I'll be gentle." He muttered, leaning down to kiss Allen's neck. He waited for Allen to adjust, before sliding out and thrusting back in again. His hands gripped the sheets tightly, he'd never felt anything like this before. Yuu pulled out slowly again, thrusting in a little faster.

Their lips met in a long, passionate kiss. As promised, Yuu was being gentle. His rhythm increased a little more, and as Allen's pain subsided to be replaced by pleasure, he wrapped his legs around Yuu's waist, drawing him in closer. Yuu brushed Allen's hair out of his eyes, revealing that ever so unique curse mark. Yuu ran his fingertips over it, skin gliding over skin. Yuu kissed Allen with force, and thrust hard into him. Allen moaned louder, muffled by the kiss.

Each thrust sent a shockwave of pleasure up Allen's spine, and he was slowly being engulfed by it. The more Yuu pounded him, the more he realised that the rock on his path to Yuu was slowly turning to pebbles.

"K-Kanda...harder!" Allen moaned, using his hands to thrust back onto Yuu. He complied, and began thrusting even harder. Pretty soon, Yuu felt himself building to his release. He stopped, allowing time to calm down. He reached for the shirt and untied it, freeing Allen's hands. Yuu pulled out, earning a moan of protest from Allen. They changed position so that Allen was on all fours, and Yuu was behind. He entered him slowly again, Allen moaning as Yuu's aching length entered him. Yuu held on tight to Allen's hips, using them as leverage.

"A-Allen..." Yuu muttered, thrusting faster and harder than before. As Yuu felt himself building up again, he took Allen's erection into his hands and started pumping in time to his thrusts. Allen felt a strange feeling deep in his stomach, and as Yuu pounded his sweet spot repeatedly he moaned loudly.

"Y-Yuu!" Allen yelled, and released onto his bed.

Allen's muscles tensed around Yuu's member, he too released, his seed filling Allen. They collapsed on the bed, panting heavily. Allen and Yuu looked into each other's eyes,

"Yuu...I thought...you didn't touch...cursed people." Allen puffed, his body numb. Yuu placed his hand on Allen's head, and he smiled at him.

"I didn't...you touched me." Yuu smiled, shuffling forward to kiss Allen's forehead. Allen blushed madly, taking Yuu's hand in his. Their eyes grew heavy, and together they fell asleep, wrapped in each other and the sheet from Allen's bed.

The next morning, Allen woke up with a dull ache in his lower back. As his eyes opened, he saw a blur of blue beside him. When he realised who it was, he fell out of bed with a thud.

"K-Kanda? In my bed?" Allen thought, panting from fear. Yuu slowly awoke, grunting and breathing in heavily. He lifted himself up to lean on his elbows, and saw Allen lying in shock on the floor.

"Hey, what're you doing down there?" He asked, laughing a little. Allen's face grew red as he climbed back in bed.

"I fell out of bed. I'd forgotten about...last night. I-I mean uh..." Allen stuttered. Yuu snickered, and held Allen by the back of his head.

"Relax, I know what you mean." He smiled, kissing him softly.

The two dressed, somewhat awkwardly. Allen now had a limp and Yuu had a new feeling towards Allen. Yuu risked a look at Allen, who was yet to put his shirt on. His muscles were actually quite pronounced, despite looking so lithe in his uniform. His waist had the perfect amount of curve to it, and his hair was velvety soft. Allen may be small in stature, but he _more _than compensates for that in other ways. Yuu poked his head out of the door, checking to make sure the coast was clear. When no one was to be seen, he left as quickly as he'd arrived.

"Hey, Kanda? I... He left?" Allen said, only just noticing that Yuu wasn't there. His heart sank, and tears welled up in his eyes.

"No...d-don't cry..." Allen thought, clenching his fists in his shirt. He finished dressing, and dropped himself on his bed. Just as he buried his head in his hands, the door swung open. Allen's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Here, I thought you might want this." It was Yuu with a mug of coffee for Allen.

Allen smiled widely, his tears rolling down his cheeks, but not in sadness.

"I thought you'd just left me. When I turned around, you were gone. I was beginning to think I meant nothing to you..." Allen said, sadness in his voice. Yuu placed the mugs on the chest of drawers, and sat besides Allen.

"Allen...Y-you mean everything to me. I just...have a hard time with expressing my feelings is all." Yuu blushed. Allen grinned, and jumped up into Yuu's lap, kissing him happily. Yuu wrapped his arms around Allen's waist, and kissed him back. Allen held onto Yuu's shoulders, resting on his legs. Yuu slipped his tongue into Allen's mouth, earning a slight moan. There was a loud knock on the door, and both men jumped.

"Allen? It's Leenalee, Komui wants to see you. Oh, and if you see Kanda, he's wanted as well." Leenalee said, waiting for a reply.

"O-okay Leenalee! Tell Komui I'll be there in a few minutes." Allen called back.

They trudged down to Komui's office, where he looked at them over a ginormous pile of paper that seemed to have doubled in size.

"You wanted to see us?" Yuu asked, standing with his arms folded.

"Yes. Another Innocence has been discovered in England, and it's your job to recover it. Oh and Allen? There was quite a bit of noise coming from your room last night. Care to explain?" Komui asked, his face morphing into a smirk. Allen and Yuu looked at each other.

Shit.


End file.
